Razal's History (Sad True Story)
Intro Its meeeee Phantom! AND- GOOP GET YOUR DARN PAW OF THE DARN SHIFT KEY! OOps! ''Anyways, oh wait- hi Tentacles. '''HI THERE FOLKZ. '''OMP GET YOUR PAW OFF THE SHIFT KEY IT AIN'T FUNNY GoOp! ''FINe! '''Welp. 'ANd the "z's" are MY THING. WElp, OMP OMP GO AWAY GOOP! UGHHHH TAKE 1,000,000! Heyo Phantomz! This is the darn story of Razal, her Phantom name shall not be spoken of. After Phantomclan was created, Razal was the first to join. She was the helper and friend, who would be by my side. Then came Goop after Razal left us. The First A penguin walked into Phantomclan territory. Her username was Razal. The blue penguin waddled next to Phantom (my username: Bluebunnys10). "Heyo." said Phantom. "Why are you here?" Razal replied, "I want to join you." '''NOW, THIS WAS BEFORE THE WIKI WAS MADE. '''Phantom looked into her eyes, Phantom Armor shining. "Ok. Why do you want to join?" She questioned. "And what will your Phantom name be?" Razal's reply was simple enough. "Phantom lovers will join together to help Phantoms show the truth. My name is Goop." (SINCE RAZAL HAS BETRAYED US, CHINESEPANDAANIME HAS THE NAME) Phantom turned around, back to the Round Phantom Capsule. She said, "Your in. I'll have my eye on you." Goop walked into Phantomclan the next day, gleaming. Since Phantom wasn't around, she danced and played. While she was in the middle of both, Phantom walked in. Doing the surprised emoji, she sighed, "Goop?!?!" Now, Goop was a Proto-Phantom, so she kinda-like hopped away. (INTERPUTION) '''Hey, I mailed Razal cuz she was my buddy remember? Add that in. '''I guess. Razal's mail thingo rang. Opening the mail, she found her buddy messaging her. It said, '''From: Candiesofcandies:' Come to my den! {Pet sticker} {Hibernation Rules Background} Razal waddled her way over to Candiesofcandies's den, and sat there. Once Candiesofcandies found her, many Jammers followed. "Ready for the Fashion Show?" Candies said. Guess who was there? PHANTOM. Phantom changed into her Phantom Armor wolf and sat on the black couch. Sitting next to her, Razal said, "ooo I loaf fashion shows!" First theme was HALLOWEEN. Phantom changed into a purple and orange wolf holding a purple Purple trick or treat buck wearing a purple beanie. Scrolling through her inventory, Razal found the perfect thing. (Razal used to be a member by the way) She put on her Skeleton Suit. "Out is.... (username of a arctic wolf having a skeleton suit)! GG!!" Candiesofcandies exclaimed. "Next theme is... WINTER!" Soon it was up to Phantom and Razal. Razal gasped at what the theme was. "ALPHA!" Soon she found out Marco is the alpha, and made a copy. "Out is... Razal!" Sighing, she looked at Phantom. The resemblance was way better, even though she was Greely. The Second Razal waddled into Jamaa Township screaming, "PHANTOM GAUNTLETS ON TRD!" A arctic wolf traded her. It was a short pink collar! The arctic wolf had on all the armor except the gauntlets. "OMG THX!" hollered the phantomized arctic wolf. Putting on the short pink on her beloved penguin, she showed off her trading "talent". Her doorbell rang. Waddling over, she saw a member tiger sitting there. It had a long black spiked collar, those fancy tap shoes or something, and black top hat. The tiger saw her and did the lovestruct emoji. Unfortunately, Phantom walked in. " :( Gasp! ):" Phantom exclaimed. Razal sat outside Phantomclan territory. Doing the crying emoji, she looked at her buddy list. She told Phantom that she will buddy the black tiger. She did. The tiger suddenly sat infront of her. He did the winking emoji and said, "Hi! :)" "Hi :( ." Razal replied sadly. The black tiger left her. Phantom hollered from inside the territory, "Goop! Get in here!" She dragged her flippers along the pathway into the base. "Do you think this chest goes here well?" Phantom said. "???" Razal replied, astonished. She was a helper indeed. (INTERUPTION) Hey Phantom, you should add- 'Goop, go away, she telling a story here. '''WILL YOU TO0 SHUSH??!! The black tiger and Razal found each other in Club Geoz. (INTURPUTION) R.I.P Club Geoz BY THE WAY THE BLACK TIGER'S NAME IS EXPLORER! Explorer did the lovestruck emoji. There, Chinesepandaanime was watching from the DJ booth. Razal took off the spiked collar. Explorer did the thinking emoji then the non-member crying emoji. Razal said, " (: Rolls eyes :) " Explorer did the lovestruck emoji once more. Razal unbuddied Explorer and went to the dance floor. Explorer must have noticed because he screamed, "NO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Razal ignored him. Up above her, Chinese whsipered, "Good job girl." The Third Razal walked around Jamma Township, holding a Masterpiece. "MASTERPIECE ON TRADE!" She shouted. Then came a user named Aminah2011. She traded a blue candycane sock to Razal. Chinesepandaanime watched, waiting. Razal screamed, "Not fair! Blue candy cane socks ain't right!" Aminah2011 did the angry emoji and stomped away. ''(CHINESEPANDAANIME POV) Chinesepandaanime strolled into Jamma Township, ready to go to Club Geoz. Then she saw the same blue penguin. Watching in the crowd, she stared as Razal yelled, "Not fair! Blue candy cane socks ain't right!" She watched as Aminah2011's pig trudged away. Chinese slowly walked to Razal. Opening her trade, she saw the masterpiece. It was an amazing piece of art by YellowFreak. '' Chinesepanda anime walked into her destination. Club Geoz. '' (Back to Razal) Razal watched as Phantom hurried into Phantomclan. Razal watched silently as she put down a Phantom Feast Table. The she pushed in a Phantom Couch. Razal watched her Phantom Armor glisten in the sun. "How did you used to look?" Razal said. She changed into a pink and purple penguin with closed girly eyelashes and swirl patterns. She wore a pink police hat and a star cape. Phantom replied, " :( Rolls Eyes ):" The Fourth Razal was hosting an adventure. Phantom had joined her in Storming the Fortress. Razal slowly walked towards the Green Goop level, Phantom fighting Phantoms. She had already done Purple, so she was helping her. Every time a Phantom burst, Phantom quickly did the non-member crying emoji. Reaching the lever, Razal quickly did the puzzle. Phantom was the EVERYTHING, while she was just the helper. They finished the adventure, and decied to get Hot Cocoa. Razal whispered, " (: Shivers :) " Right after, she put on her silk scarf. Phantom kept on her Phantom Amulet. Grabbing a delightful red flower cup filled with hot cocoa and marshmallows. Sipping it, she said, "So, whats your favorite place in AJ?" Phantom replied simply, "Phantomclan." Razal sighed, " (: Sighs :) " Phantom and Razal reached Phantomclan. "What did you get?' Phantom asked curiously. "A surrendering Phantom." Razal replied simply. "I got the Phantom statue too." Phantom stated. "I don't like it." Razal was eager. She was going to have TWO adventure prizes! Putting on a random thing, she didn't see what she put on. Phantom traded. Too eager, she didn't check her item, which was her orange spiked collar. She found out when she changed into her arctic wolf. Her spike was gone! This was only the starting of hatred. The Fifth Razal decided to recycle all her member animals. All that was left was her blue penguin. Only keeping her penguin, she hopped into Crystal Sand's clear and glassy water. Splashing around, she noticed Candiesofcandies standing at the entrance of the Juice Hut. Walking towards the pink koala, she asked, "What are you doing here?" Candy simply replied, "Getting juice." They both walked in eagerly. Razal gulped. There was Explorer! The black tiger sat behind the counter. Razal watched as he passed out a cup of strawberry juice to a small be cluster of bunnies. Watching a dark green bunny sip the drink, her heart lifted. The bunny then said, "ADOPT ME! MEMBERS ONLY!!!!!" Waddling up to the bunny, Razal put on her pink spike and elf braclets. The bunny entered her den. Razal had a plan to get Phantom back for taking her Orange Spike. (⌐■-■)(⌐■-■)￼ Category:Phantom the Phantom Alpha (PhantomGacha) Category:History Category:Info